


Shopping

by f0rever15elf



Series: 2020 December Writing Challenge [4]
Category: game of thrones
Genre: Food mention, Other, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rever15elf/pseuds/f0rever15elf
Summary: You and Oberyn go shopping in the Prague markets. A continuation of Holiday of this challenge.
Relationships: Oberyn Martell / reader, Oberyn Martell / you
Series: 2020 December Writing Challenge [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127273
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Shopping

Prague is quite possibly the most beautiful place you have ever been. After recovering from jetlag and lazing about the first night in what is _definitely_ the most expensive hotel room you have ever stayed in, Oberyn rouses you in the early morning to start your day. His eyes shine with such excitement that you stifle the bubbling complaints of being woken so early.

“I simply can’t wait to show you this marvelous city, Turtledove,” he coos as he strokes your cheek while you slowly wake before heading over to the suitcases. “Now come, dress warmly and we’ll go get breakfast. Today, we’re going shopping.” Your ears perk up at the mention of one of your favorite activities, and you scramble out of bed.

“What kind of shopping is there to do here?” Oberyn is already rooting through your suitcase, pulling out the warmer clothes he had packed for you, and you wait patiently for him to hand them to you.

“There are several Christmas markets around the city. I think we can visit a couple of them today, and eat out on the town before watching the lights come on in Old Town Square.” He hands your clothes off to you, chuckling at the twinkle in your eyes at the thought of a Christmas market. Quickly, he presses a kiss to your lips before shooing you off to get dressed so he could do the same. “I know how you adore shopping for Christmas tchotchkes, and there are some amazing craftsmen here.” With an excited smile, you quickly dress before taking Oberyn’s hand to head out to the markets. 

The Christmas market is like something straight out of a holiday movie. Around the square there are carriage rides, the jingling of bells filling the air as the horses clop by. The smell of fresh pastries, candied nuts, and mulled wine excite your senses as Oberyn escorts you through the entry to the market. For a few moments, you forget the cold nipping at the tip of your nose as you’re overwhelmed. Oberyn watches you with a gentle, pleased smile as your eyes shine with joy.

“Wherever you would like to go, Turtledove, I’ll follow.” You look up to him with wide eyes and a cheerful smile before tugging him down to the vendors, dodging children playing in the streets. You’ve never seen such art before. Beautifully done pieces, little ornaments and decorations of intricately carved wood or blown glass, soft knit scarves and hats, and absolutely stunning jewelry only begins to scratch the surface of the gorgeous works of art being sold along the street.

“Do you like it?” Oberyn hums softly over your shoulder, looking over a matching set of glass earrings and necklace that had caught your eye. You nod, your gloved fingers running over the beautifully strung beads. When you go to put it back, Oberyn grips your wrist gently, just enough to still your movements before handing his card across to the vendor with a smile.

“O-Oberyn-” he hushes you softly before pressing a kiss to your cheek as the vendor takes the jewelry to wrap it.

“If you like it, you should have it Turtledove. Something to remember this trip by. Plush, I think these will look so beautiful on you.” He thanks the vendor, taking back his card and the small bag before linking arms with you, leading you further into the market.

Hours go by spent laughing and shopping through the Christmas markets around town as the sun travels across the sky. Several small bags hang from Oberyn’s arm, a culmination of things bought for you and for him both. You tried to tell him he didn’t need to buy you all these things, but he simply wouldn’t hear it, the stubborn man.

As the sun dips lower in the sky, the temperature begins to plummet, chilling you even through your well insulated clothing. With a shiver, you cling tighter to Oberyn, wrapping your arms around his waist to ward off the chill and he quickly changes direction, leading you to a vendor that smells of warm cinnamon and clove. You throw him a curious look from where you’re tucked under his arm and he simply smiles, ordering two drinks in a language you can’t understand. “You speak Czech?” you finally question as he leads you off to the side to wait.

“Enough to get by when I need to. I told you, I’ve been here many times. You learn a thing or two.” He presses a kiss to the tip of your nose before going back to the counter to grab to steaming cups. With a thank you to the vendor, he returns, handing a cup to you with an excited smile. “Here, drink this. It will warm you while we wait for the lights.”

Curiously, you sniff the beverage, taken with the pleasant and warm aroma before taking a careful sip. Mulled wine, so beautifully delicate and spicy. Your eyes slip closed as you let out a content hum, holding the cup as close to you as you can with a happy little smile on your lips. When you open your eyes, you find Oberyn smiling at you expectantly, gauging your reaction. “This is wonderful, it really is. I’ve never had such excellent mulled wine before.”

With a chuckle, he links his arm back with yours, leading you to the center of the market where an enormous decorated Christmas tree sits, waiting to be lit as the sun sets. “This little shop has been here since I was a child and would visit with my parents. The grandmother ran it then, and has passed it down to her family.” He gets this nostalgic smile on his face as he looks up at the tree, sipping his wine as his other arm wraps around your waist. “There is so much I still wish to show you, but I fear we don’t have enough time here for me to do so.”

“Then that settles it,” you say with conviction. He looks down at you, curious. “You’ll simply need to bring me back and tell me more stories of the things you’ve done here. Maybe when it’s a little bit warmer out.” You shiver with a grin to accentuate your point and he chuckles, nodding before leaning in to press his lips to yours in a tender kiss. Your eyes flutter closed at the feeling of his lips on yours, and for a moment the whole market melts away until it is just you and him. He tastes of mulled wine and the candied nuts he had snacked on earlier and he smells so uniquely him that you think you could spend forever with him like this, the cold be damned.

The sounds of cheers fill your ears, breaking you from your captivation, and when you open your eyes you see that the tree has been lit. Thousands and thousands of tiny lights twinkle and shimmer off the shiny ornaments adorning the tree as holiday music begins playing over the speakers, louder than before. Kids laugh and run around the tree, parents admonishing in a light tone, not to be taken too seriously. It’s peaceful and jovial and _perfect_.

“Turtledove?” Oberyn asks softly, stroking your cheek with the pad of his thumb to collect a tear that you didn’t even realize had escaped. “Are you alright?” You nod, giving him a tiny smile as you sniffle.

“I’m perfect, my darling. I’m absolutely perfect. Thank you for bringing me here.”

His smile is so soft as he leans in to press a kiss to your forehead before resting his own against yours, gazing into your eyes. “I can think of no other person I would rather share this with, Turtledove. I love you.”

You return his smile, your voice barely a whisper. “And I you.” In the light of the tree, you feel truly at peace. What a wonderful time of year. 


End file.
